empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Algis Fercolasia
Algis Fercolasia is a Pyronian who formerly lived in Pyronia. He is currently a Blackfire Dragoon serving under the Shadow Knight. History Early Life He was born on December 3, 1720 ATS. When he was a child, he lived in a village three kilometers away from Calderum proper, with her sister Corona and their parents. One day, the village got under attack by the Dark Knight's forces. The village was ransacked and Algis' parents have gone missing. At that, he and Corona went to Draconia City to seek refuge temporarily. After two years of staying in the city, he decided to leave Draconia and build a refuge for him and his sister to live in. Many years later, when Algis and Corona reached adulthood at the ages of 300, they encountered the Shadow Knight, the leader of the forces that ransacked their village. However, Algis and Corona did not encounter him before, because he was not present in the raid. The Shadow Knight told them that he will not hurt them, since he thought that they were useful to him. Algis shook his head in disagreement, saying that he will not let himself be used. The Shadow Knight remained calm at this and attempted to persuade the naive man about why the village was destroyed. He told Algis about the Pyronia's government; how they "protect their lands". He further told him that the monarchy of Pyronia did not care about their village and just left it to be prey of destruction. Algis got confused at this and told the Shadow Knight that he will think about the conversation. The Shadow Knight agreed and left the two in their house. Algis thought about the Pyronia King and why he did not call out his forces to stop the Shadow Knight. He felt strong hatred against the king and even Corona cannot stop his hatred by herself. Then one day, he asked the Shadow Knight to be recruited as his right-hand. The Shadow Knight thought that he was really useful, after all. Corona, on the other hand, refused to do so, causing Algis to reprimand her. Corona, reaching a dead end, was forced to join the ranks of the Shadow Knight. The three set up to train together in order to obtain more power. As a Blackfire Dragoon After so many years, Algis has been taught by the Shadow Knight on how to utilize the Blackfire Arts in conjunction with Algis thanked the Shadow Knight for his supervision and asked for his permission to attack Calderum together with his sister. The Ventilus King: Year 2757-2765 TBC Personality When he was a child, he was a level-headed individual. He cares for his sister Corona more than anyone else. However, when he grew up and became the Shadow Knight's right hand, he contained hatred against Hadras, the first Lesser Deific King of Pyronia for "doing nothing to protect his village". He desired to become stronger in order to conquer, to become the next king, and rebuild the village for his townspeople to live in peacefully. Powers Shadow Pyrokinesis Gifted by the Shadow Knight with the Thanalonchus, the abyssal halberd, housing erebokinetic power, his standard pyrokinesis is corrupted into Shadow Pyrokinesis when he makes a contract to wield the weapon. He is able to conjure black flames from thin air at will while equipped with his halberd. At daytime, its potency is fairly stronger than standard pyrokinesis. However, when nighttime comes into play, the flames created by his shadow pyrokinesis becomes temporarily inextinguishable and will spread until daytime comes again to allow it to be extinguished. Only Ancient Hydrokinesis and Vis Hydrokinesis can normally extinguish it when it becomes inextinguishable. Otherwise, at daytime, standard hydrokinesis, when more tactically used, can extinguish it. Abilities Thanalonchian Lancing Arts Skill Set Cimmerian Pyrokinesis Calignous Roar Algis collects black flames in his mouth and releases them; creating a stream of hot black flames. Calignous Roar has few attack variations: *Calignous Outburst - Algis can further propel the flames to reach targets from afar. *Calignous Plunge - The mid-air variation. He releases a stream of black flames from his mouth at the target below him. The attack is aided by gravity to increase its speed. Calignous Ring Algis extends the Thanalonchus in the air to reveal the crest gem that houses an erebokinetic magic signature from the Shadow Knight to use its powers in conjunction with his elemental attacks. A single jet-black magic circle appears on the ground that can release black flame pillars of varying sizes to burn multiple targets. Calignous Fist Algis ignites his fist in black flames which does not hurt him since he is already attuned to the powers of the Thanalonchus. He charges at the target and releases a full-force hook at the opponent. Calignous Launch Algis ignites his feet in black flames that can propel him up as he gains speed and altitude. Black Meridian Edge Algis ignites his feet in black flames. He then jumps upward, flipping mid-air, and executes a burning front kick at the target. This can be used in conjunction with Calignous Launch as a finishing attack. Black Meridian Dance Algis ignites his feet on black fire. He then flips upwards, rotating rapidly, and pierces through the target. Thanalonchian Lancing Arts Nadir Line Algis stores energy on his feet and jumps very high like a dragoon. He points his Draco Halberd downwards and falls down the target until Algis is engulfed around black flames to thrust the burning halberd on the target. Twin Perforation Algis creates an identical copy of Draco Halberd with Cimmerian pyrokinesis. He then lunges at the target at high speeds and thrusts both halberds at it. Weaknesses Water Magic Vulnerability Light Magic Vulnerability Trivia TBA Category:Villains Category:AVR/JTH Category:Males Category:Fire-Elementals Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Antiquians Category:Pyronians